West Paw High: 10th Grader's Goal
This Story Belongs to Charlie tanner, and all of the Oc's In this story belong to Their respective owners, this story also takes place in the Anthroverse! 'Summary' Sophomores Christian, Clara, and Nathan, are now Bold and Awesome 10th graders at West Paw High, Last year when they were Freshmen, they felt like they weren't getting enough attention from the Students, but this year they are now gonna feel that way again! Their plan is to become the Most Popular Kids at West Paw High, with the Help of their Friends and Family, but there are also People trying to Ruin their plan, will they Obtain the Ultimate Popularity? Find out here! Legend: Thinking/Texting "Talking" Intercom Talking *Noises* Characters'': Students: * Christian * Troy * Tracie * Nathan *Clara *Camilia *Lemar *Dime *Celestia *Journey *Justice *Cypress *Acacia *Zodiak *Kalik *Tyrone *Shelby *Lead *Blitz *Crash *Camo *Soda *Lulu *Egbert *Alfie *Draco *Tatiana *Elbert *Kilimanjaro *Trek *Isis *Serena *Sierra *Lucile *Leon *Chip *Alley *DJ *Tori *Jay *Winter *Sage *Aurora * Lani *Ace * Kailey (SarahTheFBIpup's Fursona) *Kody (Rubbledouble's Fursona) *Miracle *Speeder *Dauntless *Finbar *Zimmer *Tengri *Verona *Alona *Atlas Jr. *Bethzy More Coming soon~ Teachers, Coaches, Disciplinarians, and others *Tanner *Terrance *Christina *Smoky *Bandit *Aryana *Tundra *Maranda *Talon *Brennan *Blizzard *Lunar *Vega *Marshall *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Rubble *Dirge *Cassie *Zeus *Bellatrix *Nixie *Princess *Olympia *Trail * Fletcher *Sarah(Morgan's Oc) *Jett '''Story: Chapter 1: Welcome to West Paw High School~! One Peaceful Morning on Campus Of West Paw High School one Fox/Dog Student was in his Dorm Sleeping.. or Oversleeping it was September 8th, 2015. *Beep* *Boop* *Beep* *Dude* *Get up* *Be-* *Click* the alarm clock was Slapped on the Snooze button by a Hand coming from the Bed. "Ugh.. give me Five more minutes.. whoa wait." The Fox/Dalmation mix looked up from his Pillow and lookd at hid Clock, it was 6:15! "Oh crap, i'm gonna be late for the First day!" The Fox/Dalmation mix Jumped out of his bed in his white T-Shirt and Black Shorts, "Ohh.. this sucks." This Fox/Damation's Names is Christian, he is a 10th grade Student at west Paw High, he's about "5,8 feet tall, he really can't do much, all he did last year was play on the Football Team, and Basketball team too, he thinks he's soo cool.. "Okay..okay Christian, just find your regular School attire dude." Christian looked around in his closet until he finally found it. "Aha! gotcha!" Christian put on his White collared Shirt, and Black Cago shorts with his Black NIKE shoes with White Check marks on both sides, and finally he put on his Blue Hoodie, and then he got his Red Back pack and put it on his back. "Okay Christian just Brush your teeth and you're good to go- oh wait.. i forgot where my toothbrush was.. hmm" Christian put his Paw on his Chin, closed his eyes and started thinking. "Dude, where did i put it..?" Christian opened his eyes and a imaginary lightbulb appeared above his head. "Aha!". Christian looked under his bed and saw his toothbrush he grabbed it and asked himself. "I wonder how this got under there..*Shrugs* Eh." He then went to the Bathroom brushed his teeth and rinsed, then he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled at himself. "Christian, you are a Total chick magnet! the ladies will be all over you this year- aand i have to get my phone now." He walked out of his Bathroom and went back to his bedroom and walked to his Nightstand on the right side of his bed and disconnected his IPhone 5 from its Charger, he looked at the Battery power and said. "Dang it, i guess 89% will Have to do for today, now i have to.." Christian looks at the time on his Phone and sees the time.. "What the heck man! i was just 6:15, now it's 6:20 screw you Father time!" and just as he said that, it switched to 6:21 " -_- i'll shut up now." Christian walks out of his dorm and starts running down the boys dorm halls and then he starts running down the Stairs. On the way down he knocks into an old Golden retriever while he was holding a bucket of water. "Sorry old man, i help you clean it up later!" He then runs off leaving the old retriever to clean up the mess, the old geezer looks at the mess and says: "This is why i liked North Paw High better.. BECAUSE THE STUDENTS WEREN'T IDIOTS!!" he then kicks the buckets and walks up stairs. Christian finally Made it out of the Dorm, now he was on campus, the sun was rising and the birds were chirping, he started running to the Main school building. "Dude, it's pretty cold out here, i didn't know we were having a coldfront." he said as he was running. "Okay i just gotta head to the gym now and then head to the 10th grade section, find my friends, and sit with them.. man i'm Freakin' genius! no sarcasm included!" He finanally made it to the School building, the halls were empty, but he could hear a faint sound down the hallway. "That sound must be coming from the Gym, they must be doing something cool.. and i'm missing out on it! that's no fair!' He starts running down the hallway and Turns to the Left he runs further down and he sees a Blue double door, and the Noise was coming from it, all he heard was a Chanting that sounded like: *West Paw High!* *West Paw High!* *West Paw High!* " What the Fffffreak?, they're doing the chanting already? that means i missed the long speech given by the Principa- oh wait that's a good thing!" He walked slowly towards the double doors and placed both of his paws on the doors and opened them slowly as he opened them the noise got louder and louder and the light from the gym got brighter and brighter.. he smirks and says: "Get ready West Paw High! Because Christian Tanner aka Swaglord 3000 has arrived!" A/N (or Authors note): I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter~!! it took me awhile to write this please give me some feedback! i'll probably write the next Chapter tomorrow! Chapter 2: Beginning the School year! When Christian walked into the Gym the whole room was filled with 9th-12th graders Chanting *West Paw High* in the Bleachers, 9th and 10th grader were on the Left side of the Gym and 11th and 12 Graders were on the right side and the staff and teachers were standing against the Wall at the Bottom part of the gym chatting with each other, Christian was at the entrance of the gym staring in awe. "Wow.. they must've Bought new Basketball goals, i can't wait to try out and get on the Basketball team and annialate the other school, especially North Paw High, East Paw High, and South Paw High! they're gonna get it this year!" A Black Dog with green eyes Approched Christian he wore a Blue Collared shirt and Grey Pants with a Black belt, he also wore Black Shoes. The Teacher looked at him, Christian looked back at the Teacher and Smiled. "Oh.. Hey Mr. Smoky! what's good?" Smoky Shook his head and replied: "Everything's fine Christian, it's just one Teeny tiny thing thats Bugging me though." "Oh really what could that be?" Smoky pointed towards the 10th grade section and said: "You're not in you seat "Dude" go sit down please." Christian put his Paw behind his head and Chuckled sheepishly. "O..Oh! right i gotcha! i'll be going now!" He quickly went around smoky and started walking to his section, he then looked at the ninth graders and said: "Man, what a bunch of newbs! i bet they won't make it to 10th grade." he finally walked to the 10th grade section and a Orange fox sitting at the top got up and said: "Hey Christian! up here!" This grabbed Christian's attention, he saw the Fox and smiled, he started walking up the steps to the top row, he made his way past the other 10th graders and sat next to the Orange furred Fox. "Yo Nathan! it's been awhile buddy!" The Fox Smiled and Said: "Hey Christian! and we saw each other just 2 days ago, it hasn't been that-" "Yeah! its been awhile!" Nathan is a Orange Furred Fox with white fur under his Muzzle, he has a orange tail with a white tip, he was Orange eyes and he's very educated, Smart, and gifted he plays Trumpet in the band. He's Christians Best friend, they met each other in the 1st grade at West Paw Elementary, they've been cool eversince, he wears a Blue short sleeved Collared shirt, and he wears black Khaki pants, he also wears black Convers all star shoe "So Nate.. i've noticed that you've finally gotten a man voice this year, i'm proud of you dude! now you don't sound like a girl anymore!" :D Nathan Frowned at this and said: "Hey dude! that's not cool! and i did not sound like a Girl last year!" Christian chuckled. "Heh heh, okay dude, whatever you say, hey, speaking of Girls, where's Clara?" "Oh, she's right beside you, she's just listening to music." Christian looked to his right and saw Clara, she is a Yellow furred Golden/Labrador retriever mix, she has Pink eyes, and she wears a Pink and white baseball cap, she is intelligent, energetic and gifted in sports. She wears a Red short sleeved Collared shirt and she wears a Black skirt, she'd rather wear shorts though, and she wears Red Converse shoes. Christian taps Clara on her left shoulder, she pauses the music on her phone and looks at Christian. "Oh hey Christian! when did you get here?" "Um.. i got here just a minute ago." "Oh.. i didn't know that, sorry dude" "Its okay Clare!" Nathan looked at the both of them. "Cruuush~" They both looked at Nathan and say: "Shut up Nate!" A Tan Husky grabs a Microphone from one of the Staff members, and starts to speak. "Hello Students! my name is Tundra! and i'm to announce the Classes and Activities for the 2015 school year!" Every student and Teacher clapped their Paws and waited for further announcements. "Ugh.. i don't wanna hear this stuff!" Christian puts his head into his paws. "Wow, Classic Christian" Clara said. They all started to listen to what Tundra had to say, and then they started to announce the classes for the 2015 school year.. A/N: Okay! that took longer than expected! i kept getting distracted ^^; so hopefully i'll post another chapter tomorrow, if my Band practice doesn't get in the way. Chapter 3: Classes! " Are they done announcing classes yet man?" Christina asked. " Yeah, they are about to announce the 10th grade classes" Nathan responded. " Now just listen for our names dude." Tundra pulls out a sheet of paper and starts reading. "Okay, first off is class A1, the names are not in order, just sayin' uh.. anyways, let's begin. Christian, Clara, Nathan, Tracie, Lani, Ace, Winter, Dodge, Aurora, Sage, Speeder, Miracle, and Finbar." "Wow, it's like our classes get smaller every year.. i wonder who our first hour teacher is?" Christian asked. Tundra read the paper again. "And you guys first hour teacher will be.. uhm.. oh God- i mean, hooray! Blizzard!" Nathan, Clara, and Christian all gasped in horror, "Holy crap." Christian dropped his head into his paws. "The class may now go with their teacher!" Tundra announced. Blizzard was already at the door waiting for his class, all of the students that Tundra called out got up from the stands and walked to the gym door, Blizzard looked at them. "Oh boy.. this is gonna be a fun year." Christian rolled his eyes. "Yeah totally." they all walked to their classroom, Blizzard opened the door, the Students walked in and took a seat, Nathan, Clara, and Christian sat next to each other. "Okay class, as most of you know, my name is Blizzard, Formerly Coach Blizzard, now there is one rule in my class" Everyone looked confused. Ace raised his paw "Yes Ace?" "Uhm.. what's the rule Mr. Blizzard?" "Oh, it's a very simple rule actually.. just Sit Down, Shut up, and Write! I can tell that alot of you are gonna hate me if you tick me off, and hopefully, you won't do that." "Yeah, we won't." Christian said as he had his head down on his desk "This.. is going to suck.. bowling balls." "Yeah, i know right?" Christian looked up and turned around and saw Sage, a dude he kinda hanged out with. "Yo, Sage, i haven't seen you around for awhile.'" "Um.. you just saw me this morning and you didn't say hi.." "I did?" "Yeah dude, don't you remember?" Christian looked up at the ceiling and put his paw to his chin, "Hmm" Flashback Christian was running through the hallway, while he was running Sage saw him and waved "Hi Chris-" "Shut up i'm gonna be late!" Sage just stared a Christian as he ran off and inhaled calmly " Just shut up Sage.. Just." Sage walks off. Flashback over. Christian took his paw off of his chin and said, "Oh! now i remember! sorry for being such a jerk wad." Sage nodded in agreement. "Its all good bro." "HEY YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Blizzard yelled as Christian and Sage were Talking "Do you two want Detention on your first day!?" Sage shook his head, "No uncle Blizzard.." Christian put his paw up in defeat, "Heck naw man!" Blizzard nodded and smirked, "Good, now since this is ELA i'm gonna give you guys an assignment." "What's the assignment?" Lani asked. "Oh well, the assignment is to.. Shut up for the rest for the hour and do these worksheets i have for you guys. It's totally Fun!" Everyone in the class groaned. "Hey! don't be mad because the principal assigned you to this class, and you have to do this classes work. So just shut up and DO IT!" He gives the paper to each person in the class. Christian looks at the paper. "Dude.. Wtf. why did you give us a 5th grade spelling sheet?" Blizzard goes to his desk and sits down in his chair and gets on his computer on his desk, he looks at Christian. "Hey look, i don't have to answer a Child, now be quiet... i'm trying to look for a new car, my old one sucks... i'm gonna sue the heck out of you Toyota." Christian Groans and grabs a pencil. "Okay, might as well get this over with." A hour passed and the bell rang, everybody got up and grabbed their things, this caught Blizzard's attention. "Hey!, did i tell you to get up?! NO! so sit down!! NOW!" Everyone sat down quickly. "Now, just to say, i dismiss you, not the Freakin' bell.. now get the heck out of my class!" Everybody quickly leaves his class, someone yelled out the word jerk and Blizzard heard this. "I Heard that!" Nathan, Christian, and Clara are walking in the hallway talking. "So, who's our next teacher Nathan?" Clara asked. "Um.. we take Mrs. Christina!. Christian, that's your-" "Mom.." Christian finished This earned a confused look from Nathan and Clara. "Uh, what wrong with your mom dude?, besides, she's nice, kind, and hot." "Dude! did you just call my mom hot?!" Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "Christian, your mom is hot, just face it." Clara rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Can you two stop talking about Christian's hot mom?" "Oh my god, not you too Clara!" Clara shrugs. "What? your mom is nice looking" Christian rolls his eyes and walks off. Nathan smirks. "Somebody's mad." All three of them walk into a large classroom, a White furred Arctic fox was sitting in her desk on her computer, it was Christina. Christina looked at all of the students. "Well, hello class~! i'm your Math teacher Mrs. Christina!" This earned the whole class saying "Hello Mrs. Christina!" Christian sat in his seat next to a Blonde collie with a milky white muzzle, she greeted: "Hi!" Christian looked at her and smiled "Sup, i've never seen you at West Paw High before, what's your name?" " Oh, my name's Abby! i just came here from North Paw High." "Wow, North Paw High? Awesome, oh, by the way my name is Christian, my mom's the teacher for this class." Abby looked surprised. "Really> i didn't know that, but, you and your sister look just like her!" "I know, it's a joyful experience.." Christian said. Meanwhile in the Back of the Class Christian and Troy's sister Tracie was talking to her friend's Lani and Winter. "Tracie you can tell us who you like we won't judge!" Lani said. Tracie shook her head "No, sorry but i can't tell you.." She sunk in her seat like she was ashamed of herself. "It's okay Tracie, we all have crushed on someone, look if you tell me who you like, i'll tell you who i like!" This earned a look from Tracie "Really..? you will..?" Lani nodded in approval, "Yep! so, go ahead and tell me!" Tracie blushed a bit at this. "Okay the guy who i like is-" "What are you girls talking about?" Christina asked on front of the class. Tracie, Winter, and Lani all looked away and started whistling. Christina smirked and chuckled. "Okay, Class, since this is your first day back and it's Friday, we're just going to watch a video about Math!" The class didn't say anything. "..Or would you rather write?" The Class started to cheer! "Okay, Video it is!" Meanwhile on the other side of the school, the 11th graders were in the library with Ms. Bellatrix, A white Fox/Dalmation mix with Green eyes was sitting at a table reading a book about Planets and space, it was Troy. "Hmm, so, that what a Black hole up close looks like, interesting.." Troy got up from his seat and walked to Bellatrix's desk. "What is it Troy? would you like to check this book out?" Troy nodded in approval "Okay then!" she took the book, scanned it and gave it back to Troy. "There you go! just bring it back in 2 weeks!" Alright, but, i'll be done with it tomorrow though, can i bring it back then?" Troy asked. "Hmm, it'll be Saturday, but, i'll still be here, so, sure!" Bellatrix smiled, Troy nodded and walked off to another table and sat down, he was greeted by a Grey Wolf dog. "Hey there Troy!" He greeted Troy smiled and waved "Hey Blaze, how are you?" "Oh, i'm good, just sitting here and reading stuff.." He shows Troy a book with a football player on it. "Hmm, Football huh?" Blaze Nodded "Yeah! it's a pretty cool book actually!" "Yes, i see!" Troy checks the time on his watch/ "Hmm.." Meanwhile with the Tenth graders, while they were watching the Video Nathan and Clara were talking. "Hey Clara, who's that Christian is talking too?" Nathan asked. "Oh, that's Abby, she's new here." Clara said. "Oh, i didn't know that" Clara shakes her head in disappointment "You don't know anything Nathan" "Be quiet, i know somethings :'(" Meanwhile Christian was in the front of the class with Abby, he was Doodling something in his notebook. "Uhm.. what are you doing?" Abby asked. "Oh, i'm just doodling this in my notebook..i'm bored." He puts up his notebook and shows Abby a very good drawing of a dragon breathing fire, she looked amazed. "Wow! do you take an art class Christian?" "Well, yeah, i take it and hour after this class." "Cool, you know. you can be a major artist!" Christian shook his head at this. "Nah, i don't want to get into all of that stuff." Abby tilted her head in confusion. "Why..? you're so good at drawing!" Christian shook his head again. "I just want to stick to sports, i'm good at that too, but if that doesn't work out, i just might turn back to art." "Ah, okay!" meanwhile in the back of the class with Nathan and Clara they were still talking to one another. "Ugh.. i'm ready for the bell to ring!" Clara said. Earning another response from another person "Yeah, me too." Clara looked to her right and saw a Black furred female dog with a dark brown snout, it was Blitz. "Oh, hey Blitz! it's been awhile since we talked~!" Clara said happily, Blitz giggled at this "But, we talked on Snapchat last night though!" "I know! it's been awhile!" They both giggled while Nathan looked at them confused, " *Sigh* Females.. i just don't understand them.." Meanwhile the video ended, and Mrs. Christina turned the lights back on. "So.. i think we still have some time left in class.. who wants to watch Frozen?" The class cheered, but, their moment of joy was short lived, the bell rang, they all groaned at this. "Aww, guys it's okay! we'll watch frozen sometime next week!, have a nice weekend!" The students walked out, Nathan, Clara and christian met up with each other, Clara looked at Christian and asked. "So.. you done shunning us tough guy" Christian looked at them and scoffed. "..Yeah, you're done being shunned." He smirked, Nathan looked at Christian. "Since when are you the boss of us?!" "Hmm.. since NOW!" " -_- *Sigh* I'm getting reeal tired of your crap Christian." Clara looks at the Both of them. "Both of you shut up, and let's go to art class!" she walks off without them, "Jesus Christ!" Christian and Nathan look at each other, Christian says: "Dude, she's mad with you!" "N-No she's not, she's mad with You!" Nathan walks off. Christian chuckles and follows Nathan, "You can't escape the truth Nate!" "Yes i can! just by doing this!" He walks farther away from Christian."Aww, c'mon Nate i was just kidding around!" "No you weren't! i can tell when you're lying!" Christian smirks "I'm lying huh?" "Yes" Christian walks in front of Nathan and stops, "...Or am i..?" Nathan has a confused look on his face. "Uh...uhm... you're creeping me out, dude" "Or am i..?" "Shut up!" He walks around Christian, Christian laughs. " Or can i Shut up?" "That one wasn't even good!" Christian follows Nathan as they both walk to Art class. The Students all walked into Mrs. Cassie's Class room , the room had Seats with painting Boards in front of them, with Paint Brushes and Paint Pallets on the side, Christian sat next to Clara, and Nathan sat next to Christian, "Hey Claire!" Christian said, Clara looked at Christian and roller her eyes, "So.. are you done being annoying For Today Christian?" Christian looked at her in disbelief. "-_- What do you mean by "Annoying" Clara?" Clara looked at Christian "Well, i mean, you know.. you talk too much!" Christian shook his head, "Me? talk too much? okay, look Clara, Girls are the Princesses and Queens of Talking too much, k?" Clara looks at Christian and Gasps, "We don't Talk too much! that's totally not True!" Christian just chuckles, "Sure, whatever you say Clara." Nathan looks at Christian in Disappointment, "You're so mean.." Mrs. Cassie was at her desk and she was sitting down, she looked at her class and smiled, "Hello Class! o'm your New Art Education Teacher, Mrs. Cassie! i'm glad that i can teach you this year!" The Class greeted Cassie with a warm Welcome: Hey Mrs. Cassie!" She smiled at that, "Okay, so, does anyone have any questions?" Christian raised his Hands, "Yes, Mr. Tanner?" Christian though about what he was going to ask her then he said, "Uh, what type of stuff are we going to draw in here, and are we gonna go on field trips and stuff?" "Ah, good question, we're going to start off by drawing simple things, like Birds and Trees, and i'm planning on talking you guys to the annual Renaissance fair sometime in the School year, if you show good behavior! but, now i have a question for you guys.. uh, what happened to the old Art Teacher..?" Someone in the back said, "He quit his job because of those stupid 12th graders last year!" Cassie was confused at this, "Why? did they do something?" the Student in the Back of the Class said, "They slapped him in the Face with Lotion." "O-Oh.. okay, well.. anyways, you guys will be drawing today, just to show me what your art style is like, but, before you start, you'll be timed" She gets a stop watch and sets it for 15 Minutes, and she starts it, "Begin!" The Students all grabs their Paint Brushes and Paint Pallets and begin to paint, "Christian thinks about what he wants to draw and then it comes to him, "Alright, i'll just draw a Plain, Simple, peaceful.. Dragon!" he dips his paint brush in red pain and begins painting his Dragon. Meanwhile in the Back of the Class Aurora was painting on her Paint Board, she looked on her right side and saw a Black Furred Female dog wearing a Black Skull cap on her head, she had \ Jet Black eyes with a black hoodie, skirt, and shoes, she painted her board black, Aurora looked at this puzzled. "Uh, Dude, why'd paint your board Black..?" The Female Dog looked at Aurora and answered: "Because there's nothing happy for me to draw.. and plus, this painting represents my Life and Soul.. they're both full of Hatred..Darkness.. and Despair.." Aurora had the o_o look on her face when she heard this. "Uhm.. do you like, see a counselor? because, my Mom is on here, and she can talk-" "I don't need one, it only makes crap worse." The Female Dog said, "Oh okay, so.. what's your name?" Aurora asked the girl. "Raven.. my name's Raven, what's your name?" Aurora smiled and pointed her thumb to herself, "The name's Aurora!" Raven put a small smile on her face, "Heh, that's a pretty nice name, nice to meet you Aurora." "It's nice to meet you too! so, do you have any friends Raven?" Raven shook her head 'No' "I don't have any friends here.. no one wants to hang out with me, that's why, every weekend i go to East Paw City to Hang with my friends there.. they're pretty cool once you get to know them." Aurora looked at Raven "Well, you have a friend now! you can hang with me and my buddies today if you want to." "Thanks for the offer, but i'll have to decline, i can't hang out today..i gotta take care of some things for today." "Oh, well, okay then, but, my offer still stands!" The students continued to Paint of their boards as the time on the Stop watch continued to count down. Later.. The stop watch dinged and Cassie checked everyones art, suprisingly, it was a all good! then the bell for P.E. range, everyone left the classroom, Christian regrouped with his friends. "I think Art class is my favorite class now!" Nathan said with a small smile on his face while walking. "Heh, is it good enough that you wanna become the teacher's pet, Nate?" Nathan look at Christian with his smile now gone, "N-No man.. i was never a teacher's pet before.." "HAH! Lies! all lies! You were a teachers pet in the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, and 9th grade!!" Christian exclaimed. "Uh- Okay look, i was a Teachers pet all those times, but at least the teachers liked me! unlike how they liked you! You uh.. nuisance!" Clara had a look of annoayance on her face as her two friends bickered on and on.. she honestly wanted to Hit both of them and tell them to shut up, but, it wasn't the right thing to do.. this time anyways. "Look, can you two please..please.. just get along for at least until Gym class is over..?" Christian and Nathan looked at Clara, they then looked at each other, crossed their arms like children and said all together- "Fine!" Clara then smiled at them. "Good! Now, let's hurry on to Gym class, i don't wanna be late on the first day!" "I just really wanna play some basketball, that's all." Christian said while walking along with his friends, Nathan looked down in shame. "I-I hate Gym class.. i can never do anything in there.. plus, i suck at sports.." "Aw, it's okay Nate, you can sit with me and the other girls and you can talk with us!" "Hah! Dude, you're gonna be around Females for the rest of the hour! Haha!- Wait... You lucky son of a gun! Clara can i-" "Denied Christian.. you just said you liked to play B-ball while you're in the gym! you don't wanna hang around Girls the whole time anyways, am i right?" Christian had a look of defeat on his face, and that fact that his Best friend got to hang around girls because he was too shy and fragile to play sports made him angrier on the inside, he then mumbled under his breath. "Yeah, i guess.." Nathan looked at Christian and patted his shoulder, Christian quickly smacked Nate's paw off him, Nathan rubbed his paw. "Someones Salty right now..yeesh.." The three friends continued to walk on to the Gym to meet their gym teacher and have some fun! Hopefully. To Be Continued! Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Schools Category:Charlie Tanner's stories Category:Comedy Category:Shipping Category:Oc's Category:West Paw High School Teacher Category:West Paw High Staff Category:Students Category:School Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Future generation